borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zane/Quotes
Using Quick-Change Station *Can someone please appreciate this? *I'm far too humble to say how good I look right now. *How good do I look? Go on, don't hold back. *Looking charm, Zane boy! *Is anyone else seeing this? Mm mm MM! *Didn't think I could look better. Wonders never cease. *Oh Zane, you're lookin' bad! But good-bad, not bad-bad. *How do I look? Just kiddin'! I know I look fantastic. *Only one thing to say about that: Hell yeah! *New trends, new look, new me. *Might as well do it with some style. Leveling up * We're sucking diesel now! Deploying Digi-Clone * Get'm! * Get that attractive bastard right there! *Get the new guy! (Whispering) Idiots. *Decoy, deploy! *That's a good-lookin' bullet sponge! *Hey there, good lookin'! *Hot DAMN, you look good Zane boy! *Go on! Be distractin', will ya? *Shoot'm! *Head games! *Pop it off! *Now entering the clone zone! *Choose wisely, suckers! *That man is dangerous! Get him! *Doublin' up! *(sarcastically) Look! It's the real Zane, there! *No! Not me, shoot him! *I'm the fake! I'M THE FAKE! *That dashing fook over there was making eyes at your sister! *Jealous the rest of ya get to see this all the time! *(malicious chuckling) Deploying SNTNL * Auto Pilot, Auto Violent! * Go get’em Zoomer! * Off ye go! * You've got a job to do! * Do some work, drone! * Gimme an assist! * Fire at will, little bud! * Go on then! * Man about town! * Track someone down and pop 'em! * Find a target, Zoomer! * Out and about! * Go on, little bud! * Maybe I'll take a breather! * Take a look at me little friend! * Give'm what for! * Show me what you got, little bud! * Paint the town red! With blood! In case that wasn't clear. Deploying Barrier *Tossing barrier! *Try and get through this! *Could use some cover! *Personal space, need some personal space! *Barrier! *See? I got tricks! *Don't you cross this line! *Time for a barrier! *Should cover my ass for a bit. *Nothin' like cover when you're gettin' shot at. *Don't worry, you can still look at me! *Try and get through this! *Just a little something between me and your breath! Hijacking vehicle *I need this more than you. *I'll be taking this, thank you! *I'm commandeering this vehicle. By that, I mean I'm stealing it. *Look at me. I'm the driver now. Damaged *I'll kill ya! *Come on, come on, come on! *OUCH! Health pickup * I'll go ahead and take that. * Not a pint, but it'll do. * Does a body good. My body, specifically. Out of ammo * Empty! * Need a reload! * Swappin' ammo! * Out! * Bah! Need a new mag. * Just a tic! * Hang on, quick reload! * Mag swap! * Back in a jiffy! Enemy approaching * Let's have a chat, shall we? * This will be just for the craic. * Better leave before you get hurt. * Itchin' for a fight. On kill *Death wish, granted. *You couldn't hit a cow's arse with a banjo! *Didn't anyone teach you how to fight? *Still got it! *Hoo! Still got it. *Deadly! *That wasn't so hard now, was it? *Well, look at the state here! *This can't be how you saw this going. *I was made for this! *Brutal! *Let's crack on! *Did ya see that? *End of the road for ya. *Death comes for us all, but you first! *Don't say I didn't warn ya! *Take that ya ganky nob! *A new chapter in me saga! *Really turned the page! That was a thing once. Books. On critical kill *Ferocity is my middle name. Zane "Ferocity" Flynt. *That was all me. *They will be singing songs about that one! *Brilliant! *Beautiful! *Gotcha. On consecutive kills *"Deathbringer" is also my middle name. *I'd call this a successful operation. *And bullets for you, and bullets for you, everybody gets BULLETS! *I'm on fire! But not literally. *Any more for the meat grinder? *Naught but a bushel of manky gits! *Are you seeing this?! Open your bloody eyes! *It's possible ya picked the wrong battle! *Trigger finger's gettin' tired over here! *I live for this! *Got more where that came from! *86'd those pricks! *Your parents should be ashamed of ya! *(mad laughter) Badass approaching *That there's a biggun. *There ya are, ya big ugly, ye! *You're going down, boyo. *Look at the size o' this one! *I'm looking for a good fight! *Get over here, you brute! *Well, you're a pint and a half, ain't ya? On Badass kill *The bigger they are, the more fun it is to shoot them in the friggin' face! *Tell the Reaper he owes me a fiver! *Only room for one to four badasses 'round here! *Aww, he thought he was tough! *Say hello to the Great Beyond for me! *Felled a biggun! *I'm too fast, and you're too dead. Ha! *R.I.P. your face! *What's black and blue and red and full of bullets? It's you. *Not lookin' so badass now, are ya? *How embarrassing for you! *Looks like you're in a bit of a state! *Aaand down ye go! *That was embarrasin' for you. *That's how you do it. *Friggin' biggun! *You really should have watched yourself! *Pay attention! *Are you even tryin'? Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Roadkill! *Whoa there, little doggie! *Didn't you hear the horn?! (whispering) I didn't hit the horn. *Out of the way! (whispering) Oops, too late. *Oops! (malicious chuckling) Destroying an enemy vehicle * My sister always loved a good explosion! * My brothers would be so proud! * You're a sixer and a sausage short of a cook-out! Going over a ramp while in a vehicle *This junker needs more boost! *Now that's how you drive! *Look, ma! No gravity! *Thought we'd go higher than that! *''Woooooooooo!'' On cripple * Shoe's untied, be back in a moment! * At least I'll leave a beautiful corpse. * Hurts every time... * All men die, but rare few die looking this fecking good. * Sing songs about me, or I'll haunt the crap out of you! * To be honest, I can't believe I survived this long. * Not many people die looking this good. * If I die, take the credit. I've got three dozen bounties on me head. * Ya better write me a hell of a drinkin' song. * Hey Grim Reaper! I'm coming for ye, ya bastard! * Never again... for real this time. * There, Barnabas! Ya happy now?! While being revived by ally * C'mon Zane boy, up ye go! * Urgh! I'm good... I'm gettin' there... Revived by ally * I mean, I had it covered... Okay, no I didn't. * Oh, I was just about to get up meself, but uh... Thanks. * I owe you a pint, boyo. Reviving ally * Been savin' this one for you. * Drink up! * This one's for you. * One for you, and one for me. * Have one on me! Ally revived * Ah, you'll be fine. After reviving at a New-U *That wasn't according to plan... not that I had a plan. *It'll go better this time. Definitely maybe. *Mulligan! *Back and lookin' better than ever somehow. *I played Poker with the Devil. Anyway, I'm back, and now I can play the saxophone. *Rough night... Let's have another one! *Anyone up for some vengeance? *Just stopped back in town a bit for a pint. *Need to get back to the fight. *What was that...? Oh, right. *Just point me to the nearest bastard to shoot. When idle * I'd rather be runnin' and gunnin'. * Oh god, I can't feel me arse! I CAN'T FEEL ME ARSE!! * Everybody needs a break sometimes, I guess. * What are we standing around for? There's lootin' and shootin' to do! * I look better in motion. Let's MOVE! * These boots were made for walkin'! Not for standin' around! * (humming and popping lips) * Aye! We gonna get movin' soon or what? Buying upgrade * Feels like a good deal. * Carryin' a load here! * A fair go. * Good doin' business with ye! * That'll work. * Ready to go! * Locked and loaded. Falling from a great height * Coming in hot! Real hot! * Gangway! * On my waaaay! * Woooooooooo! * I can take it! * Drop the beeeeat! * I'm too (???) for this! * Goin' down! * Gravity ain't got shite on meeee! Joining a game * Sorry I'm late! There was a thing with with a drunken spiderant and a princess and... Ahh, it's a whole thing! Let's get to it! * I'm here now! You're welcome! * Zane's here! Wish granted! * What? No applause? Do I have to do everything meself? (claps) * Oh, what a mighty Vault Hunter! Also, you're here. Pinging * General ** Oy! ** Ya see that? ** Eyes up! ** Pinnnnng~ ** Oy, over here! ** Lookit! ** Got somethin'! ** Check this out. ** That, there! ** There! * Loot ** Look at the shinies! ** Let's go for that one! ** Ya see that there? ** Lookit, that one there. ** Loot spotted! ** Let's do some lootin'! ** Loot's waitin' for us! ** Oooooh, looooot! ** Hoo boy! Loot! * Chest ** Let's open that! ** Spotted a chest! ** Chest over there! ** I wanna see what's in there! ** Let's check that out! ** Who wants to open that? ** See what we've got over there? ** Got a bead on a chest. ** CHEST!! ** Chesty chesty chestaroonie! ** Someone's left a perfectly good chest out. * Friend ** You there! ** Hey! Friend! ** Yo! ** Hello-o-o! ** Hmmmm... ** You! ** I see ya, friendo. ** Gotcha! * Enemy ** Enemy spotted! ** Watch that one. ** Get the bastard! ** Look at that manky git! ** Hostiles on the prowl! ** Watch it! ** There, hostile! ** Looks like a baddie. ** Should we get that one then? ** Keep an eye on that brute. Issuing a duel * Let's test the cut of your jiblets! * Let's have a nice clean fight... Ah, I'm just kidding! The dirtier, the better! * Come on, let's have a go! * Show me what ya got. * I wouldn't fight me if I was you. Trying to break Eridium * Couldn't even dent that thing! * Guess I'll come back later. * Seems pretty impenetrable. * Not breakin' through that. * Tough stuff right here. Successfully breaking Eridium * Thinkin' I can crack it now. * Reveal your secrets! * Guess I'll give it a whack. * Time to break through. * Whatcha hidin'? Examining Eridian writing * Oh good, nonsense. * Forgot to study my crazy-arse alien gibberish. * Think I missed this class in school. * What's with all this gobbeldygook? * This makin' sense to anyone else? Examining trial pedestal * Hello? Anybody home? Amara uses skill * Amara! Nice one! FL4K uses skill * (unknown) Moze summons Iron Bear * (unknown) Taunts from COV Bandits *Come at me, poser! *Old man die! *Kill that old man! *Get the geezer! *I call the geezer! *Nice mustache, loser! *Get the pretty boy! *Hey! Pretty boy! *That pretty boy is mine! *Operative spotted! *Kill the elderly! *Come and get it blondie! *Over here, blondie! *Ah! Sorry, I was blinded by your hair. *Without your toys, you're nothing! *Ah, screw you blondie! *Your luck's run out, boy-o! *Your beard's ridiculous! *Hey, old man! Take on me! *Give this old man the chop! *Damn blondie, you lookin' good! *Look! It's the pretty boy! *(laughing) Look at your busted-ass face! *Hey blondie! Lookin' real good, I mean it! What product you using? Taunts from Maliwan Troopers * I'll show you how a real man ''fights, blondie! * Hey old man, don't run from me! * Let's go a run ''without those gadgets! Special quotes * (Upon defeating Troy Calypso) That was for Maya, you langer! * Upon defeating the Valkyrie Squad ** Wish I could say that was the first time this week three angry ladies tried to throw me out. ** Sorry, ladies! I'd love to stay, but I've got a job to do. ** It was never gonna work, ladies! There were three of you and only two of me. * Upon defeating Wotan the Invincible ** And there's the takedown! Time to get paid! ** How's that for a takedown, ya angry metal end table! ** Got a bit messy, but no one's payin' me for a clean takedown. Unknown conditions * Oldest trick in the book! (Clone kill?) * A gadget for every occasion! (Barrier?) * You should back away. (Enemy approach?) *A dose o' Zane will do ya a biggun! *Oh, hello there~ (Badass approach? Loot seen?) *Ooooh, that'll do ya! *Glad I kept some gadgets around! (Barrier?) *Haven't forgotten any tricks! (Barrier?) *Were you lookin' at that, the maggot? (Spoken too fast to understand) Category:Borderlands 3 characters